History of Elysium
The History of Elysium stems back a few years, with very few people even hearing of Elysium earlier then 1.7. But for those who wish to know the history of the server, here it is. For the server's roleplay lore, see Ages of Elysium. Keep in mind this page is a work in progress, and some information might be incorrect. Introduction Elysium has a long and deep history going back nearly 3 years ago and possibly earlier. Currently the earliest known date of Elysium's Existence is 1.2.4, created by Sammo346. The server went through many changes that would shape it to be the server many know now. Within the next month, people who have been online earlier then 1.8 will be interviewed, and the results will be here. Hopefully this will shed light on the server's shrouded past. Here is, so far, the History of Elysium. History BAR: Before Archival Recording System AAR: After Archival Recording System Pre Recorded History {??? BARS - 0 AARS} = First Age/Second Age version 1.2.4 {0 AARS - 2000 AARS} 'General Info:' This was the very beginning of the Elysium server, founded by Sammo346. During this time, there were only about 15 players, including Blue_werewolf. At its peak, this version of the server had up to 5 players online per day. The server consisted of a wooden port next to a lake, and was surrounded by buildings. Lore: For many years before this age, Dragons and the Ancient Elves lived in peace and Harmony. All of this would change as other Intelligent races began to emerge in Elysium. Humans, Dwarves and other creatures began to appear around the continent. When a Lone Human found the dead remnants of a Dragon, he became imbued with it's powers. He and many others would become the first of the Mages, who would eventually hunt Dragons to near extinction. Second Age/Third Age version 1.3.1 {2000 AARS - 4000 AARS} 'General Info:' Not much is known about this time as of this moment, due to no players so far contacted who where around during this time. The only thing known is that near the end of 1.3.1 and/or beginning of 1.4.0, the server went through the first known "reboot". Lore: The Second Age was started when the tensions between Magic Users and Non-Magic Users hit the breaking point, causing the first of many long wars. This would lead to the eventual creation of the Arch Magi and the Archive. The Fabled Empire of Thyratiria, was also created at this time. Third/Fourth/Fifth Age Version 1.4.0 {4000 AARS - 7000 AARS} 'General Info:' 1.4.0 is regarded as one of Elysium's "Dark Ages", with many towns and empires being built at this time. Players such as Bespeboy (ruler of Hyrule), Bopanbo, Exit2008 (famed builder), Fable, Mellonlord33, The_Huntess, and many others are first seen during this time period as well. Lore: Many consider the Darkness' Arrival to signal the beginning of this Era. As if awakened by the Magi Wars, the Darkness came quickly and swept through the lands, killing many and corrupting many more. The Ancient Elves, led by Nithral, were able to stop the Darkness... but at a cost. The Ancient Elves went extinct, with the Wood Elves and Dark Elves being the closest things related to them, but their sacrifice would save the other races of Elysium. Fifth/Sixth/Seventh Age Version 1.5.0 {7000 AARS - 10000 AARS} 'General Info:' The Earlier days of 1.5.0 was also apart of Elysium's "Dark Age", but this came to an end near the 1.6.0 update. Bespeboy made an awful mod video for the server. Lore: After the battle with the Darkness, the lands where devastated. This Era is remembered as the Rebirth of Elysium. With many of the Old Nations now destroyed, many started anew. The Magi Wars were forgotten, except by a few, and the Archives disbanded. The Mages and Non-Mages mingled, as well as the Elves, Vampires and Undead left from the Previous War. Eight/Ninth/Tenth Age Version 1.6.0 {10000 AARS - 13000 AARS} General Info: Regarded as one of Elysium's more "Darker Times", this is best known as the 2nd reboot of the server, a time when role-playing and inactivity was at its peak, and as the beginning of the revival near the 1.7.0 update. Multiple IP changes and various uptime issues lead to massive inactivity during 1.6's later days, until it was temporarily taken offline. The spawn area included a couple of buildings, a message board, a pirate ship, and a path leading to a nearby area containing player-built shops. Nearby was also a plains where players could tame their own horses. 'Lore: ' Shortly after the reconstruction of Elysium, more travesties filled the air, for this time, a new threat came to the world, one whose effects are still felt till this day. A Vampire named Gabriel (Amroth) began to rampage across the world, laying siege and killing anyone who got in his way. But the world fought back; Mages and Non-Mages, Humans and the Undead, Dark Elves and Wood Elves - they all worked together to defeat the Vampire Lord Gabriel. This would be the first time that the world united against a threat. Eleventh/Twelfth Age Version 1.7.0 {13000 AARS - 15000 AARS} 'General Info:' 1.7.0 is regarded as the rebirth of Elysium by many with a completely fresh map. Many of today's most influential players are seen during this time period. Some of the server's current towns were made during this time, including the most powerful Rivia. The 1.7 update also saw a flush of new players arrive. It also gave role-play a new high, since everyone had an enemy. The spawn area contained a few buildings, talking NPCs, and a shop. McJobs economy was replaced with Soul Collector Sam. Lore: After the defeat of Gabriel and his forces, the world continued its construction and entered a new Golden Era. Nations were once again created, wonders built, such as the Great Wall of Rivia, and more. During this time, prosperity was felt across the lands, technological advances were made, and peace finally brought back to Elysium. Thirteenth Age Version 1.8.0 {15000 AARS - Present} 'General Info:' 1.8.0 is the current "age" of Elysium. It began with another reboot to the server (3rd), creating the feeling of a clean slate. Many of today's major towns and all of today's nations were created during this time. For example, (towns not limited to) Archdale, Krypt, and the now destroyed Doumor. The spawn area contains the settlement of Dunta, with multiple buildings including a church, library, tavern, and NPC shops. McMMO was first introduced with the arrival of 1.8. Lore: The current age of Elysium, this one has been much longer and much different from the other ages. This is considered sadly another Dark Age by many historians. During the start of this age, two Empires remained out of the many that sprung up in the previous age, Slantin and Leon. Both would eventually fall - Slantin to the weight of its own economy and Leon in civil war after the death of its king. During the years that followed, death became a common occurrence. Between disease, clashes between Eien and Rendother, and the purge of the "Madking" Squish's loyalists, not much was found to be enjoyable. Though after this period of death... a light was found. Harmonia and other nations united once more against a common foe, for the Darkness has returned. Nithral was purged of the Darkness, and the world was saved once more shortly afterwards. We now reach the present day. The world is still changing, and it will be interesting to see what the new age brings to us. Trivia * The server has rebooted a total of 3 times in Elysium's known history, with possibly even more reboots in the past. Category:History Category:Darkness Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magic Category:Lore